In your arms
by Linka tough
Summary: From me this story is a small effort to show abhirika romance... i hope u will like it. please read n review it encourages me to write more n more stories...


Cid n forensic team was very busy these days in investigating , catching theives, finding clues... Abhijeet and tarika didnt get time for themselves... So one sunday they decided to spend some quality time together...

Tarika came to abhijeet house at 8 o'clock...Abhijeet was late as usual due to his work. He was in a low locality bar for some information.. When he was asking about info to his informer somebody druged his drink.. He came home drunk.. Tarika saw him n take him to his room so that he can rest for a while... But when they entered in room abhijeet locked it.. Tarika turn around n saw him looking at her seductively...

tarika. Chalo abhijeet kapray change kar lo..

abhijeet. Hmmmm... Tum kar do...

Tarika (mouth hanging open). Abhijeet...

he went near her.. N grab her from neck gently n then kiss her lips...She respond back... He then kiss her neck..she shivered at his lips touch... Abhijeet put both her hands around his neck roughly and again kiss her lips roughly... Her eyes widened ... He pulled her close to his chest tightly... He looked in her eyes..

Abhijeet. Baby i love u...

tarika. I love you too.

abhijeet. Dont be scared i wont to aaaannyy...

he leaned in n kiss her neck.. He remove her curly hair from her neck n shoulder then he remove her shirt selves.. N brush his lips against her skin...

Tarika. Abh...

abhijeet interupt her with a kiss on her lips...

abhijeet. Shh shh dooont saay anything...

he removed his coat . His shirt was half open he also removed it... Tarika heart was racing like a horse... she was also losing herself at his gentle touch...he came near her n grab her around her waist...

abhijeet. Tum sirf meri ho sirf meri... Main tumhain kabi khona nae chahta...

tarika. I know abhijeet ... N I AM URS...

abhijeet. Then why are u scared?

tarika. No im not..

abhijeet. Dont lie love i can feel ur heartbeat... Ur heart is racing like a mad horse...

he grab her hand n put it on her heart n he puts his own hand on hers...

Abhijeet. See im not lying babe ...

tarika. Abh abhijeet u r drunk ...

abhijeet. U r my drug..

he again kissed her lips affectionatly, she respond back in same way.. She put her hands on his hard built perfect chest... He hugged her..n kiss on her back side of her neck... He broke apart.. Tarika move away from him to go out but he grab her arm n roughly push her back ...

abhijeet. Kahan ja rahe ho?

tarika. Please abhijeet let me go ... U r drunk...

she again try to move away but he grab her around her waist n make her face him.. He push her roughly to wall n put his both hands on her both sides... He pressed himself against her...

Abhijeet. Kiu jana chahti ho? Kia tumhain dar hai k main tmhary sath kuch aisa waisa karun ga? Dont u trust me?

Tarika.(averted her gaze) Nae abhijeet aisi bat nae hai.

abhijeet. Toh phr kesi bat hai? Sach batao kia main jab tmhary sath hota hun tum ko touch karta hun tmhain kiss karta hun toh kia tmhain acha nae lagta? Kia tumhara dil zor zor say nae dharakta jab main tmhary qareeb hota hun... tmhary sath romance karta hun?  
kia tumhain is waqt yeh sab acha nae lag raha? Kia tmhara dil nae kar raha k main isi tarhan tmhary qareeb rahun.. Bolo tarika? Kia main kuch ghalt kar raha hun?

tarika like all the things he said they were true. She liked it when he touch her kiss her when he is near her... She got butterflies in stomch when he romance with her... Tarika kiss her with all the love passion affection she have for him in response to all the ques he has said...  
abhijeet smiled while kissing her... She then kissed his neck then chest... He put his hand on her cheek n she kissed his palm... He kiss her lips n while kissing he lifted her n make her stand on his feet... Then he walked towards bed n lay her down... He then grab her feet n kiss the downward side of her feet... Then slowly he moved upwards brushing his lips against her leg then waist n then her beauty bone then chin finaly he kissed her lips... He was now on top of her but still he was supporting his own weight...  
He removed her curls from her face and neck...

Abhijeet. Tarika tum meri zindage ban gae ho... Main hamesha isi tarhan roz tumhari ankhon main apna aks dekhna chahta hun... Jab tum muskurati ho toh main duniya ka har gham bhool jata hun...

Tarika. Abhijeet tum mujhy meri wajood ko mukamal karty ho... I always want to stand beside u ...

Abhijeet. Thank you tarika..

He kissed her lips. She in return kiss his both cheeks... He closes his eyes... He then kiss her forhead... n soon both were asleep cuddling eachother... With a little sweet smile on their faces... Dreaming about eachother...# 


End file.
